When It Rains
by Dracos4eva
Summary: Warning: Rape. Lucius and Hermione. A very dark fic - I'm not revealing anything yet - you'll have to read this! This is dark thru and thru - oh and Draco M will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**When It Rains**

****

**A/N: I don't own a thing! WARNING! Non consensual sex in first chapter.**

****

****

**Chapter 1**

**        Lucius Malfoy stormed down the corridor, having just come from a meeting with Albus Dumbledore. He_ had _originally wanted to take Draco, his son, out of school for a few days so that he could attend his first Death Eater Ritual, and get his mark, (_however_ he _didn't_ tell Dumbledore that reason, he had just said that his wife was very sick).**

**        And so that old fool had refused to let him take his _own _son! **

**        "Preposterous!" he muttered angrily to himself. The Dark Lord, as for him, would probably be most angered with him for his son's absence at the meeting which was tomorrow night. In a towering rage, he turned the corner sharply, not really concentrating where he was heading, until he suddenly collided with something hard.**

**        Sprawled out across the floor, and in a more furious mood than before, he felt movement above his leg, something was on him!**

**        Pushing off the culprit with an almighty force, he spotted the familiar but large mass of bushy brown hair.**

**        "Owww!" sounded a female voice.**

**        "You _stupid _girl!" Lucius thundered, as the girl looked up with a frown, he instantly recognized her, the girl whom his son constantly ranted about-the mudblood! **

**        "Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione addressed him, as she stood up "would you mind where you're going please."**

**        " I believe that you have lost your manners for your elders, Miss Granger, isn't it?" a conniving smirk graced his lips. Hermione felt a small shiver run down her spine and she took a step backwards.**

**        "_Perhaps_, Mr. Malfoy," she bit out, before turning and leaving the man to straighten himself, all she wanted to do was get away from the monster, and well the resemblance between him and Draco – _urgh_, there was no difference.**

**        Thinking quickly, she remembered where she was going, her room and so continued her route. She had really enjoyed the privileges of being Head Girl so far, and the duties were enjoyable too. **

**        Arriving outside of the portrait which led to her room, she didn't notice a figure silently watching her every move.**

**        "Hi Guinevere," Hermione greeted the glaring Princess in the portrait which concealed the door behind it. The Princess looked at Hermione from down her nose.**

**        "Oh so you've decided to come back have you?" Princess Guinevere said accusingly, Hermione rolled her eyes, she really didn't like this portrait and somehow she could tell the feeling was mutual.**

**        "Yes I have, now open up, 'Hogwarts; a History!' " Hermione said quietly, the portrait flung open and she climbed inside, going straight to the bathroom.**

**Once there she sighed wearily, the meeting having shaken her up more then she had let herself show. She quietly watched the water gush out of the (now) running taps. She bent over slowly to turn off the taps, stood up and  began to unbutton her shirt when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, her heart almost stopped as she was turned around and found herself face-to-face with none other than Lucius Malfoy. **

**        He had a malicious smile on his face and it was as if he was leering at her.**

**        She looked away, utterly disturbed and shocked at seeing the elder Malfoy in her room without her permission, looking up she decided to be bold and defensive.**

**        "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here, I thought…" but she was hushed as he brought a gloved finger to her lips. Frowning she shoved it away and glared at him angrily, what right did he have to come in her room and _disturb her privacy?_**

**        "I don't think we quite finished out there, Miss Granger," Lucius said in a husky tone, Hermione's eyes widened a little.**

**        "I believe we did, Mr. Malfoy, please can you leave my room, if you do so now, then I won't breathe a word to the Headmaster," Hermione had intended to scare him away but her words seemed to have the opposite affect. He gave her a twisted grin and began running a finger down her arm.**

**        "Oh Miss Granger, I _don't_ _believe_ you will breathe a word after _we've_ finished here," he whispered cruelly, and with that he took a handful of her hair and pulled her towards the bedroom.**

**        She yelled, he had such a grip on her, she tried to turn herself as he dragged her along, any chance to kick the bastard was worth it.**

**        "Now, now, Miss Granger," Lucius tutted as he threw her onto the neatly made bed, "I thought you were a nice young lady, who always did as she was asked."**

**        What was happening? What was he doing? Was this some cruel trick to get her expelled?**

**        She tried to lift herself up, but he was too quick and pinned her on the bed – his weight mainly causing her to collapse beneath him.**

**        Looking at the man she despised, she was horrified when his face came closer to hers and he claimed her in a rough kiss. Her first proper kiss and it was with Lucius Malfoy, her enemy's father!**

**        Trying to pull away and ignoring her bodily reaction, she tried to pull her hands out from under his, so that she could hit him, however he was too quick for her again as he just put even more weight on her.**

**        Pulling away a little, he smirked at her, his grey eyes on fire, "I don't think you've learnt your lesson, Miss Granger, all mudbloods need a little, shall we say, discipline."**

**        Roughly, he began pulling off her shirt, which was already half unbuttoned, revealing her creamy skin, her attributes hidden by the black bra that supported them.**

**        Blushing furiously, only because her pride was being demolished by the second, she gathered as much courage and spat at him. He gave her a disapproving look for a moment but then turned back to what he was doing – unclasping her bra.**

**        "Get off, please!" she cried desperately, her legs flailing about hopelessly, she couldn't move, she was trapped beneath him, all she could do was cry as he began touching her in ways that she never would have dreamed of.**

**        He laughed sickeningly as tears escaped her red eyes, would she ever get out of this alive? **

**        To her horror, he seemed to unbuckle his own trousers.**

**        "No, no!" she cried, "Don't, I've never...never….done this, before," she managed to choke, she felt so humiliated, how could she ever trust anyone again.**

**        He seemed unfazed by her attempts to stop him from his actions, in fact it was giving him much more enjoyment out of the whole situation.  **

**        Giving her another twisted grin, he lowered his trousers a little, Hermione choked on her own tears, shutting her eyes, she prayed for it to be over as quickly as it had started. She had tried screaming, but it was no use, Malfoy wasn't a dumb wizard – he knew how to do several charms and spells including a sound proof spell.**

**        A minute later and she was fully exposed to the creep, holding her breath she felt his leg try to part her legs. Keeping them clenched tightly, she wasn't going down without a fight.**

**        He grunted annoyingly as he decided to use his hands to part them, and to Hermione's dismay it was working, she sobbed as she felt exposure to the man she loathed.**

**        "That's a good girl," he whispered maliciously, a small sneer on his expression, "This won't hurt a bit."**

**        As soon as the words had come from his mouth, an agonizing pain hit Hermione as she was nastily abused, she found her vision going blurry until all there was, was the darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When It Rains**

****

**Chapter 2**

**        It was the sound of the rain that awoke her from her deep _troublesome_ sleep. She opened her sore eyes slowly, allowing the light to seep in gradually.**

**        Upon instinct she immediately sat up, shaking from what she thought had been a horrifying nightmare. Looking around the room for any traces of _Lucius__ Malfoy_, she breathed a sigh of relief, as she didn't see him anywhere.**

**        It was a Saturday, and as she moved to get out of the bed, she felt a nasty pain in her thighs, _'oh God'_, she thought as she bit her lip in pain. Slowly, easing herself out of the bed, she found that she was wearing nothing. And near the centre of the bed, where she had just been laying was a small but noticeable red stain, blood.**

**        Feeling her knees go weak at the sight of the small mark, she sunk against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and she gave a small sob.**

**        So, it wasn't a nightmare, it was all real…**

**        A tear escaped her eye, and she wiped it away roughly with her right palm, how could she have let this happen, how could Hermione Granger have let this happen?**

**        A knock at the door alerted her to go into her defensive mode, if he was back, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of taking her against her will again. Wrapping a sheet around her she backed away from the door.**

**        "Hermione, are _you_ in there?" came a familiar call, it was Ron. Shaking a little from the shock, she quickly pulled on some clothes, despite the painful reminding throb of her abdomen and tried to wipe away all traces of her tears.**

**         She opened the door, and managed a weak smile as she saw Harry and Ron standing there with concerned looks on both of their faces. **

**        "Where have you been Hermione? Its 11 'o clock, you missed breakfast and Neville said you were meant to be helping him with his potions work at 10," Ron said in a serious voice. **

**        "Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly, feeling that Ron was being a little hard on her. Hermione's eyes darted from Ron to Harry. It was then that Ron decided to gasp in horror.**

**        "Merlin, how on earth did you get that bruise?" Ron asked horrified by the nasty purple bruise which stood out visibly on her right cheekbone.**

**        Hermione clamped a hand to where the bruise was and looked at Ron, "It was rather silly of me, you see – I tripped last night on some books and hit my bedside table." She tried to smile so that they would believe her, but her mouth was failing her.**

**        Harry looked at her with suspicion but decided to let it rest, "_So_, can we come in or are you in the _middle_ of something?"**

**        "No you can't," Hermione snapped worriedly, if they came in then they would see…**

**        She shut her eyes and swallowed the painful image before re-opening her eyes and looking at her two friends, who watched her carefully.**

**        "Aren't you boys going to play any Quidditch today then?" she asked, couldn't they just leave her – it would be so much easier instead of _avoiding_ their questions.**

**        "Yeah, but we've got half an hour-"**

**        "Then you better get going! Harry, you don't want to lose your captaincy! Well, you better leave! Goodbye!" She garbled before shutting the door in their faces. Leaning against the door, she heaved a sigh. _'I can't deal with them right now!' _ She thought angrily. She was halfway to the bathroom before she thought of something. "Are you still here?" She yelled nervously. "If you are, come out _now_!" Her relief was enormous when no one answered. She turned the taps on to the bath. But then she thought of the night before and she felt like crawling into a ball, why hadn't she done something? **

**        And what about when classes started on Monday? How could she hide her shameful secret? Then there was Monday, potions. How could she ignore Malfoys snide comments-would he know? Would he tell? Would he be like his father and think that he could violate her whenever he wanted? Realizing the taps were still running, she got into the scalding water-all the better, she needed to be clean. Wasn't hot water meant to sterilize, she needed sterilizing, especially after having Malfoys filthy hands on her.**

**        "No," she said aloud, "don't think about that, he hasn't won."**

**        Putting her head underneath the water she wondered in someway if she could drown herself, but then she remembered her words, she couldn't let Malfoy win, she was better than that.**

**        Coming back to her senses, she brought her head out of the water and began scrubbing herself immediately with a small pink sponge. Pouring all of the shower foam into her bath, she set about cleaning her body.**

**A/N: Review, Review, Review!**

**Chapter 3 will be out soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**When It Rains**

****

****

**Chapter 3**

****

**Thank yous: ****Apollonia2, LadyKaresse, ghypscee, Summery-ice, coconut and Fiona**

**        She had been thinking a lot, she usually did a lot of thinking, but this was like nothing before. It was hard to believe but Hermione Granger was actually having an inner-argument with herself and it was about whether to turn up for her lessons or not.**

**        'I could barricade myself in', she thought bitterly, 'or I could just face the world and pretend to be perfectly normal. If only they could see me now, ha, Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, the brains, the girl who doesn't do stupid things…'**

**        Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror, she hated looking at herself, the bruise, there were still traces of it, visible to anyone. Waving her wand unconsciously, she covered the bruise with a concealment charm and tried to practice her smile.**

**        There was a knock on the door, she wasn't going to answer it, until she heard Ron shouting that he wanted to walk her to breakfast. Slowly she walked over to the door and opened it, there was Ron, and of course Harry standing beside him.**

**        "Hi, are you ready?" Ron asked.**

**        "Yes, I suppose," Hermione answered quietly, joining them in the corridor.**

**        "You know Hermione, are you sure you're okay, you've been acting terribly different to normal," Harry said gently as they all made their way to the Great Hall.**

**        Hermione looked at him wearily, "oh and what is normal behaviour Harry?" **

**        "Well, usually you would be in the library on a Sunday, turns out you didn't even leave your room – and you usually cheer for a Gryffindor match, but you completely missed it this Saturday," Harry replied.**

**        "Maybe you don't know me then after all, how can you assume everything?" she growled at him angrily. He looked at her with surprise.**

**        "I'm not assuming anything; it's just that those were the things that the Hermione Granger we used to know did," he answered simply, "I guess you're just going through a bad patch."**

**        "Has schoolwork finally caught up with you?" Ron turned to her grinning at the thought. Hermione's glare was enough to make him drop the smile completely and carry on walking.**

**        "Maybe I am…" replied Hermione turning back to Harry, he gave her a small smile.**

**        Upon reaching the Great Hall they bumped into Draco Malfoy with his two lackeys.**

**        "Well, well, well," he sneered at the trio, "if it isn't Potter and his two sidekicks, Wealsey and," he looked at her with a twisted smile, "the mudblood". Hermione felt sick, she wanted to run, if he knew – oh God, she couldn't move her legs, they either weighed so much or they had been super glued to the ground. **

**        "Oh go away Malfoy," Harry frowned at him, he and Ron began going into the Great Hall, thinking Hermione was right behind them. She couldn't escape, she couldn't move.**

**        "Granger, what on Earth are you doing?" he asked coldly, she stayed facing the ground, glaring he moved downwards so he could get a better look at her face, when he felt a fist connect with his jaw and suddenly he was catapulted to the other side of the Entrance Hall. **

**        "What the..?" he began as he sat up, keeping his hand to his jaw, "WEASLEY!" he yelled, catching sight of who had hit him.**

**        "Why don't you just bugger off you ferret," Ron muttered and turned back to Hermione. He looked at her, she was crying.**

**        Turning in rage, he growled at Draco, "What did you do, you piece of scum?"**

**        Draco who was brushing himself down, glared back at Ron, "what are you talking about Weasel, I did nothing, but I'm about to." With that he kicked Ron's leg and pulled him to the ground.**

**        Harry who had been coaxing Hermione into the hall, looked at the fight in horror, Malfoy was seriously hurting Ron. Without another thought, he ran into the Great Hall and yelled at the eating teachers, 'FIGHT!'**

**        It was Professor Snape who had come to sort out the fight, Harry sighed, he was bound to let Malfoy off.**

**        "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, explain yourselves," Snape demanded coldly. **

**        "If I could Professor Snape, it was Weasley who hit me first, all I was doing was looking at the mu.. uh Granger, and the only reason I was doing that was because she was being rather peculiar," Draco answered politely, the Professor nodded and then looked at Ron, who had a split lip and a black eye.**

**        "Well, Mr. Weasley, care to add anything?" Snape smirked at him cruelly. Ron nodded.**

**        "He upset Hermione, she was crying when I found him looking at her, it's bound to be something he said to her, he has a thing about derogatory remarks," Ron answered.**

**        "Ah, I believe that detention will be in order for both of you and I think that 20 points from Gryffindor should be just enough, it's the bare minimum but I forget that you haven't earned more than 50 points," Snape smirked at Ron, who in turn went red but with anger.**

**                                       *****

**        She had just lost it when she saw his face, when she saw him she saw his father, the similarity was uncanny and sick.**

**        She looked at her breakfast, she didn't think she could manage a bite without throwing up at the moment, perhaps she could eat at lunch time. And what did Malfoy try and do to her back out there in the Entrance Hall. All she remembered from it was him bending down, probably to laugh in her face.**

**        "Not eating Hermione?" Ginny said, watching the bushy haired girl curiously. Hermione looked up from her plate and caught Ginny's eye.**

**        "No, I don't think I'm that hungry," Hermione answered slowly, pushing the plate further away from her.**

**        Ginny sighed, "I know you're not stupid but breakfast is the most important meal of the day," she smiled at Hermione from across the table.**

**        "Yes, but I just don't feel like having any, I think lunch will be more appetizing," Hermione answered.**

**        "Whatever you say," Ginny replied as she swallowed a piece of toast.**

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter guys! Don't worry, I have an idea of what's going to happen, but you see the fight was never part of the plot, but now it is. Oh yes, there was a review about beta – reading, I don't know if I will have one, but sure if you want to be a beta – reader for this story then that would be great, just include that you want to be one, with a reason why you want to be one and either do this in a review or email.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**When It Rains**

**A/N: Okay so no one wants to beta! That's fine, I did get a kind review saying that I didn't need a beta, so I'm going to take that advice and carry on writing the story with as much accuracy as possible. If you do spot any oddities or inaccurate mistakes then please tell me and I shall correct them as soon as possible! **

**For the next chapter I will include an updated thankyou list to all the reviewers who have reviewed so far! Oh and if you're reading this now and you haven't reviewed yet then review now! Lol! **

**Thanks again and this chapter is dedicated to all of those who read it.**

**Oh and for those who are wondering, I am not giving anything away but as you have already read in the summary – this will be a DARK fic! You have been warned.**

**Chapter 4**

**        Ron Weasley just couldn't stop complaining, for the whole of breakfast he had just sat there fuming about stupid Slytherins and a biased Professor.**

**        Potions wasn't any better, Draco Malfoy happened to pass Ron's cauldron and drop something in, there wasn't an immediate reaction but after five minutes there was a loud pop and most of the contents happened to spray over Ron.**

**        "Malfoy!" he muttered angrily through gritted teeth, Professor Snape seemed to be having the time of his life, lecturing Ron and smirking at him.**

**        Hermione in the meantime tried to ignore it altogether, she swore if she set eyes on Malfoy again that she would probably run the other way, she desperately tried to concentrate on getting the right amounts of ingredients.**

**        At the end of the lesson, Snape walked around checking everyone's cauldron, to her dismay, Snape stopped at Hermione's cauldron.**

**        "What is this?" he spat aloud so that the whole class could hear, Hermione looked up and then at the oozing liquid in the cauldron. **

**        Nervously she answered, "the concoction for the Amthesia potion, Professor."**

**        Smirking, his dark eyes seemed to light up, he stared at her cruelly before saying, "Amthesia is a turquoise colour Miss Granger, what colour is this?" he asked her.**

**        She looked at the cauldron and frowned, 'what..?' Everyone was looking at her, she felt their eyes on her – making her feel so uneasy. Shutting her eyes, she took a deep breath, opened them and stared at the cauldron.**

**        "That is a variation of turquoise," she answered, biting her bottom lip with anxiety.**

**        "No Miss Granger!" Snape practically smiled, "that is not a variation of turquoise, in fact that colour is no where near turquoise, this is a forest green!"**

**        Hermione blushed with embarrassment, was this the first time she had got anything wrong? Laughter broke the silence, Draco Malfoy just sat in his seat laughing, soon all of the Slytherins were laughing.**

**        'They're laughing at me', Hermione thought sadly as she looked to ground, 'he's laughing at me'. Knowing the floor wasn't going to swallow her up like she was praying for, she headed straight for the door, not listening to the whispers as she left.**

**        "MISS GRANGER!" she could hear Snape shout in his cold voice, she wasn't going back now, no, she needed a break.**

**        When she had come out of the dungeons she finally stopped in her tracks and gasped, "Oh my! I actually walked out of a class." **

**        Slowing down a little she decided to go to the kitchens, she was sure that she was going to get in trouble for walking out of Professor Snape's classroom, especially before he had even set the homework.**

**        Arriving at the picture of fruit she tickled the pear and watched the secret door reveal the kitchen of Hogwarts.**

**        'Sod House Elf Labour, I need something to eat', she thought glumly as she was greeted by a small excited house elf.**

**        "Missus, is it food that you want or would it be a drink or both?" the house elf asked jumping up and down.**

**        "Both please," Hermione said tiredly as she was lead over to a seat beside a table by another house elf.**

**        A few minutes later a three course meal was laid out in front of her, her first instinct was to tell the house elves that the food was too much and that they should help her but she knew them too well, knowing they would refuse and would rather carry on preparing the school meal. Sighing she picked up her knife and fork and began eating the delicious food in front of her.**

**A/N: Okay I am really sorry, I have had a lot on, so I'm definitely shortening the chapters, only so that I can update quicker – I hope that is okay with you. ****J**** Any queries regarding this story or any others then please email me or REVIEW! Yes you know how much I value your point of view. Every review is taken into account, so here's your chance!!!**

**REVIEW!! Thanx!**

**(Look out on the next chapter for your name – the updated thank you (for reviews) list will be up!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**When It Rains**

**A/N:**** Something real funny happened to my computer so I lost this chapter and all other chapters – never mind, I'll work something out..**

**I hope you enjoy the chappie! Hey let me know what you think too by leaving a review! **

**Thankyous****:**** Apollonia2, LadyKaresse,ghypscee, Summery-ice, Coconut, Fiona (1), Maxine Davies, ****cali****, Kyra4, sexylittledevil, magicrules, daphne, Emerald Flame, lisa and LiZzYfIzZyBaNg.**

**I did write you all little replies, but as I told you the original chap was lost, so I'm so unhappy – I took ages doing those!**

**Chapter 5**

**        Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, he was contemplating a letter his father had sent him that morning, it requested him to co-operate with his father's plans that would be sent in a week.**

**        Frowning to himself he looked around the common room, what does he want? He wondered irritably. Why did his father make him always wait to be told? Of course, when he finished reading the letter he had replied to his father, subtly trying to coax his father into giving him some hint of what was to come.**

**        "Oh Drakie!" a high pitched female voice squealed at him, his head snapped to where the sound was coming from, Pansy Parkinson bounded happily through the room and onto his lap. Shoving her off his lap rudely, he scowled at her.**

**        "Get off!" he yelled at her as she tried to replace herself on him, she pouted at him, fluttering her eyelashes. Feeling the need to wretch, he kept his cool and tried to give her the impression that if she tried to sit on his lap again then he would 'abracadabra' he off this Earth.**

**        Giving in, Pansy sat in the space next to Draco and smiled sickeningly at him, "bad day?" she asked.**

**        Looking at her with suspicion, "What do you care?" **

**        "Oh but I do care Drakie, I'm meant to if I'm going to be your wife – well future wife," she giggled, resisting the urge to run, he stood up and faced her.**

**        "Let's face this one head on shall we? Both of our families are in it for the money and politics, so _dear _future wife, I don't give one damn if you go kill yourself, so  stop asking me how I am, you wench." With that he walked off towards the boys dormitories.**

**        Pansy sighed and looked over to Millicent who shrugged stupidly at her.**

**                                                *****

**        "Hermione!" Harry shouted at the door, the portrait tutted at him.**

**        "She isn't here, I already told you young man," she said to Harry, who flailed his arms about uselessly. Ron, for once, stood quietly looking at the portrait.**

**        Turning to Harry he shook his head, "she isn't in there, even though she's probably upset, she would have answered by now – even if it was just to tell us to go away," Ron said to the black haired boy.**

**        Harry pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "where do you suggest we look then?" he asked Ron.**

**        "I dunno, the library?" he replied with a small trace of a smile. Harry shook his head.**

**        "We've already checked there Ron, unless she ran into Professor Snape, oh God, Snape will kill her!" Harry said to Ron.**

**        "I know," he agreed, "it was still pretty cool though, running out of the potions class like that, I've still got to congratulate her on that one!"**

**        Harry frowned at his friend, "Ron you may find it cool, but don't you understand, she's been acting oddly, ever since Saturday, or even Friday – when she didn't show for dinner. I mean on Saturday she was totally off, we didn't even see her yesterday and well today she messed up her potion, not to mention she ran out of class because Draco Malfoy couldn't keep his big mouth shut. The Hermione we knew was stronger than that," Harry said sadly to Ron.**

**        "You're right, we should find her and get her to tell us what's going on in that crazy head of hers!" Ron declared, marching in the direction of the library, however Harry stood in front of him to stop him from going anywhere.**

**        "Not today Ron," Harry told him firmly, folding his arms, "tomorrow we ask her nicely."**

**        Ron paused for a moment in thought and then nodded to Harry.**

**                                        *****

**        Hermione had decided to spend the rest of the day in the kitchens with the house elves, at least they didn't ask awkward questions and they were happy to feed her. Glumly, she got up, said her goodbyes and left the kitchens.**

**        After thinking about what she was going to say to Professor Snape, she figured an apology would do, even if it landed her with fifty detentions and a million points from Gryffindor.**

**        Overall she was disgusted with her behaviour in her potions class today, there was no excuse to run out of class, and out of all the classes she could run out of, it just had to be Professor Snape's. Frowning inwardly she turned the corridor and seemed to walk into something rather tall and hard.**

**        She gasped in horror, remembering bumping into something unpleasant and she got up quickly, deciding to run for it. 'Again?' a voice in her head asked quietly.**

**        "Granger!" the cold voice shot through the silent corridor, echoing to her, finding herself frozen again she helplessly looked up into the cruel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.**

**        "What do you want…Malfoy," she spat coldly at him, how she wanted to get away…she didn't care where she went…**

**        "What do I want?" he asked himself amusedly, "perhaps an explanation for your lack of brains today."**

**        "Whatever," she answered and began moving away from the son of her attacker. **

**        "Whatever?" he mimicked, "Whatever is the matter Granger? Scared of me?" he whispered, moving closer to where she stood.**

**        "N..n..no," Hermione stammered and backed away, "just, just let me go Malfoy".**

**        He was close, too close for Hermione's liking, she was against the wall, frozen once more. He placed one icy finger on her pale cheek and ran it down smoothly before giving her a cruel, twisted smile. Her breathing became quick, just like her heart beat and she shut her eyes waiting for the worst.**

**        Surprisingly he took a step back, still smiling in that horrible way, "okay Granger but only this once".**

**        Opening one eye, she saw him stride off in the other direction, finding her feet she ran towards her rooms, tears running down her cheeks.**

**A/N: Phew – that's done. Okay as you can see there's a letter from Lucius – you're going to have to wait to find out what's in it, mwahahaha!**

**Till next time!**

**REVIEW!**

**|  
|  
|  
|  
V**


	6. Chapter 6

**When It Rains**

**A/N: Sorry guys about the wait- had a lot to do and have been reading each review carefully!**

**This could be the last chapter for a while as the story will undergo its 'revamp.**

**But keep checking back of course!**

**Now I said 'could' because I'm not entirely sure whether I want to revamp yet or not!**

**Chapter 6**

**          "Why does she keep doing that?" Ron asked Harry as he watched Lavender whisper something to Parvati, causing them to both giggle hysterically. Harry turned in their direction and shrugged as he looked back at Ron.**

**          "They're girls?" he replied ceremoniously.**

**          Ron frowned as he moved one of his pawns a space forward, "yes, I know they're girls, but I mean _why _do they keep giggling and looking at me like I'm something my owl choked up?"**

**          Harry smiled at Ron before moving his knight to the square which Ron's pawn currently occupied, "hah! Girls giggle, it's just the way they are, I mean they either think something's tremendously funny or terribly sad, take Cho for example – you try to ask her out on a date or say something nice to her, she immediately turns on the waterworks and starts talking about Cedric, I know it was very sad and yes she has every right to be upset but, well you know…I thought she would have been over it, it was three years ago.." Harry trailed off quietly, Ron nodded his head seriously in agreement.**

**          "What about Hermione?" Ron said suddenly, "she never thinks anything is 'tremendously funny' or 'terribly sad' – with exceptions, is she a girl?" Ron asked in a horrified tone, his face had gone pale and his eyes were wide with angst.**

**          Harry took one look at his friend and burst out laughing, "of course Hermione is a girl, what did you think she was, a three headed dog?"**

**          Ron chewed his bottom lip, "lets drop the subject."**

**          Harry laughed and went back to concentrating on how to beat Ron at the chess game.**

**                                                *****

**          Draco Malfoy gritted his teeth as he sat on the edge of his bed holding a piece of parchment, his eyes quickly scanned the small letter but still he didn't understand what it meant.**

**_Draco,_**

****

**I will be awaiting your company in Hogsmeade this Saturday, rest assured you will be given only the information you need.**

****

**_L. X. Malfoy_**

****

****

**          Oh yes his father was up to something, and it bugged him that his father always knew more than he did, he frowned as he folded the letter and stuffed it into his trouser pocket.**

**          It was time for a walk…**

**                                                          *****

**          He had reached the entrance hall when he met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, naturally he couldn't resist.**

**          "Uh, the famous Potter and his little poor stricken side-kick Weasley, still alive I see, such a pity," Draco mocked a sad tone and bowed his head, he looked back up to see Ron fuming and Harry looking at him with great distaste.**

**          Shaking his head, he casually leaned against the wall, "you know, you're missing something."**

**          Ron stamped his foot, his face a furious crimson colour, "what money?" he spat angrily, "haven't you got anything new to say, Malfoy?"**

**          "No I didn't mean that, I meant where is that pathetic little mudblood that follows you everywhere? That reminds me," Draco's face brightened as he smirked at Ron, "I ran into her a couple of nights ago and guess what Weasley..she was all over me."**

**          That was it, Ron couldn't take it anymore, he made a funny noise before running at Draco. Harry failing to hold him back. But Draco was out of the way before Ron could even reach him.**

**          "Sorry Weasley, no time for fights today, even though I would love to kick your backside _again_, "Draco stressed then looked over to Harry, "oh and Potter, go jump off a cliff." **

**                                                          *****

**          Hermione found herself gradually becoming more cheerful through the day, the quietness of her room, away from the other students had given her solace and she was thankful for that fact.**

**          She imagined Lavender in her predicament, god the girl would have moaned and moaned, probably never would have recovered or would she have just laughed it off and grinned saying Malfoy had succumbed to her charms?**

**          Hermione shuddered and looked at the sheets in the corner of her room, she should really have thrown them to the house elves earlier but she had forgotten about them, she had no doubts that the house elves would respect her privacy and wouldn't ask questions as to _why_ there was blood on her sheets.**

**          At that moment there was a knock on her door.**

**          Getting up from her chair, she opened the door and was greeted by the site of her friends.**

**          "Hi Harry, Ron," she smiled, actually pleased to see her friends for the first time in a little while. She noticed that Ron was pinker than normal, but decided not to query, she looked at both of them expectantly.**

**          "Are you okay?" Harry asked unsurely. Hermione was about to answer when Ron interrupted.**

**          "Were you all over Malfoy a few nights ago?" he blurted out, still angry from the confrontation a few minutes ago.**

**          Hermione almost threw up with shock, they knew, they knew, they knew???**

**          "Ron!" Harry snapped at his friend, Ron however focused on Hermione's expression and looked mortified by what he saw.**

**          "I don't believe this…" he muttered suddenly, his eyes narrowing, "please tell me it was a love potion or something.." he said to Hermione who was finding it hard to breathe. **

**          "Hermione?" Harry asked her with concern.**

**          "Y-Yes," she managed to choke, "how, how did you know about that?"**

**          "From the nasty little snob himself!" Ron roared, punching his fist into his other hand.**

**          "What did he say?" Hermione asked with full dread.**

**          "He said that you were all over him," Ron whispered with utter disgust.   **


End file.
